I don't hate you part 2
by scorpion22
Summary: Part 2 to I don't hate you part 1, this is a one shot, and I hope you all like and review it. It tells the continued story of Bella and Rosalie.


This is part two to I don't hate you I hope you all in enjoy it, and review it the way you did part 2

"Answer me Bella "demanded Rose pinning Bella down on the bed, and looking into the big chocolate orbs that were her eyes.

"Yes Rose "breathed Bella kissing the other woman with a fire that seemed to come from deep down inside her soul. Rose sucked on her nipples making them as hard as hers already were.

" My turn " whispered Bella getting her on her back, and licking each nipple flicking at the nipple with her tongue until she found her head between her legs. Her tongue found her folds treating it with the same care she had done her nipples.

Her pussy was wet as Bella teased her clit listening to every sound Rose made as she did so, and just those sounds were making her wet between the legs.

"Do you like that Rose…you taste so good "whispered Bella into her pussy taking her clit into her mouth making her cry out. At that moment Rose screamed as Bella snaked her tongue into her entrance using it like a mini cock to tongue fuck her. Finally she licked up out of her entrance to her clit taking it into her mouth to suck on it. Rose came harder than ever before thinking as she did that even Emmett had never made her cum like this before.

After Rose was done Cumming they kissed hard and long the power of the kiss taking them over completely. Bella suddenly felt Rose between her legs attacking her pussy with her tongue and fingers.

"Rose don't stop…fuck that feels so good "cried Bella spreading her legs wider for her and feeling as two fingers entered her hitting her G- spot.

"Your pussy is still so tight…fuck do you like having your pussy fucked and eaten out baby "growled Rose listening as Bella screamed as another finger entered her.

"Fuck yes Rose fuck me "moaned Bella as Rose fingered her harder and faster moving her pussy frantically with her fingers.

"Rose "screamed Bella just moments later as she started to cum while Rose continued to move her fingers inside her.

"Taste yourself "said Rose afterwards straddling Bella, and sliding her fingers inside Bella's mouth. Bella sucked on her fingers licking the tips, and she couldn't deny the she liked the taste of herself.

" I love the way you fuck my pussy " whispered Bella kissing her after saying this beginning to play with her breasts as she played with hers.

"I love fucking you and playing with you your like my plaything now "breathed Rose as made each other's nipples hard again still playing with one another.

Continuing to do this they started to kiss again their tongues meeting as they entered each other's mouths. Rose slid a hand away from her breast bringing it between her legs as they kissed slipping three fingers inside her pussy, and as she did so Bella started to fuck her pussy back at her fingers. Bella moaned into the kiss as Roses thumb rubbed her clit, and her hands wondered over her body.

"I wish Edward would fuck me I love when you fuck me "whimpered Bella making Rose growl capturing her lips again.

"Edward will never be able to fuck you the way I do "whispered Rose in her ear watching as a smile crossed her lips.

"Don't worry Bella once you're a vampire he'll be fucking your brains out "continued Rose in her ear before kissing her passionately. Adding one more finger inside her was all it took for Bella to cum.

" Oh god Rose fuck " cried Bella as she came feeling as Rose continued to move her fingers inside her building another release before this one was even over.

"Want me to eat you out baby "asked Rose kissing her before she could answer, and going down to her pussy. She began to tongue fuck her with gusto as she rubbed her clit continually while spreading her legs wider.

Rose loved eating Bella out as much as Bella loved being eaten out, she loved sucking on her hard nipples, and feeling her fingers inside her pussy, Rose loved having sex with Bella.

"Cum Bella "ordered Rose as she listened to Bella scream and moan as if on demand she came in Roses mouth. Bella screamed nonstop as she came wrapping her legs around her head as she did. Rose wasn't done with her yet she was determined to spend as much time as possible eating out Bella so as Bella came Rose continued to eat her out. Rose tongue fucked her while still moving three fingers inside her again starting a new release while Bella was still Cumming.

As she pumped her fingers inside of her Rose found her lips grinding into her as she did so, and slipping her tongue down her throat. Bella kissed her back, one hand was in her hair while another fondled Roses breast.

"Fuck me Rose fuck me "panted Bella as she fucked her pussy back at Roses fingers, and with another few thrusts of her fingers Bella came.

"Bella "breathed Rose kissing her as she came, and they stopped all movement. After it was all over they lay side by side as Rose sucked her fingers clean.

Signing they got dressed, checking out of the hotel, and getting back into Roses car.

" Bye lover " whispered Bella before getting out of Roses car ssing her ever so briefly before getting out of the car.


End file.
